


aims, lets go

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Sid pulls back, stands up. Opens his pants. "God, you're so weird. You're so fucking dirty." Each word is like a rock Sid throws; Geno flinches every time. He's red all the way down, now, in great blotches like an unruly sunburn.





	

"You seriously want this," Sid asks flatly. 

Geno's cheeks are red, hot against Sid's palm, his eyes impossibly wide. He nods, and his jaw bumps against Sid's fingers. 

Sid pulls back, stands up. Opens his pants. "God, you're so weird. You're so fucking dirty." Each word is like a rock Sid throws; Geno flinches every time. He's red all the way down, now, in great blotches like an unruly sunburn. 

Sid takes himself in hand. He closes his eyes, just a moment. He's been chugging gatorade all day today, just for this, and now it sits heavy in his gut. He's been holding it so long that he wonders for just a moment if he can unclench.

But Geno's still sitting in front of him, hot and anxious and waiting, and Sid won't fail him now. He opens his eyes, looks down at Geno, aims. Lets go.

It hits Geno in a heavy stream, and Geno recoils like he's been checked. "Don't you fucking dare," Sid says, grabbing Geno's hair and pulling him back close again, under the yellow spray. "You asked for this. I'll give you gross."

Geno is stiff just another beat more, and then he collapses, just as Sid runs dry. Sid shakes himself off - onto Geno, obviously - and tucks himself back in. Geno's head is bowed, now. His shoulders are shaking.

It is gross; Sid wasn't lying about that. But he'll do this for Geno too - he'll crouch and run his hand over Geno's back, urine-wet, and massage his neck until those shaking sobs start to weaken, and a little bit after. Finally Sid says, "Okay?"

Geno nods.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Geno croaks. 

"So maybe let's get you cleaned up now." Sid moves to stand, but Geno grabs his wrist and holds it. "Or not?" 

Geno doesn't move or let go, and finally Sid sinks down onto the shower tile. The knees of his jeans turn damp, and he puts his arms around Geno's wet shoulders, and he waits.


End file.
